Heart Broken
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: After being betrayed by Ron and having her heart broken, an potions accident ends up bringing Harry and Hermione together and gives them one of the happiest moments of their lives. Warning extreme Ron bashing.


Heart Broken

I do not own the Harry Potter series it belongs to its rightful creator.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and language anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Extra warning extreme Ron bashing and gay sex!

Author's note this is kind of a crack fic, so don't take it seriously and no flames please!

Hermione was highly enjoying her sixth year at Hogwarts and even though today was a Sunday, she was looking forward to getting a lot of extra work done. She and Harry were going to meet in their potion class room to do some home work together. They had the whole room to themselves and Hermione knew that today would be a good and productive today.

While Hermione was deep in thought, she bumped into Draco. Draco scoffed at her and said, "Watch where you're going mud you dirty blood."

Ron was walking down the hall as well and when he saw Draco, he shouted, "Don't you call her that you bloody jerk!"

"Is that the best insult you can come up with Ron?"

"You know I can do better than that."

"I'd like to see you try, poor boy!"

"I'll meet you in a half an hour in the back of the library Draco and we'll finish things there!"

"I look forward to it!"

Draco stormed away and Hermione gently put her right hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Ron don't do anything stupid."

Ron gave Hermione a reasserting smile and said, "Don't worry Hermione we're not going to get into a fight or anything like that. We'll probably going to get into a shouting match, the back of the library is the best place for that, no one ever goes there; except for you of course."

"Do you want me and Harry to come with you?"

"Nope, as my dad always says there's just some things a man has to do himself."

"I don't think your father's ever said that."

"Oh well maybe one of my brothers did, anyway I'll be fine Hermione alright and when it's all over I'll tell you and Harry at dinner how I put Draco in his place."

Ron went to get a quick snack, while Hermione went to the common room to do some _light _reading. She felt worried for Ron though, Draco was as sly as a snake and Ron had the habit of doing stupid things when his temper got the better of him. Hermione didn't want to fight Ron's battles for him, but she was tired of being insulted by Draco. So Hermione decided that she would go to the library and confront Draco with Ron.

Hermione wondered wither she should get Harry involved. Then again she knew that Draco blamed Harry for sending his father to prison and that Harry thought Draco had become a death eater. Things would definitely get violent if she brought him along. Hermione put her books away and went to find Ron and Draco.

There was no one in the library today, which made Hermione kind of sad. She could not understand why no one would not spend their free time perusing knowledge and getting lost in a good book.

Suddenly Hermione heard grunts and moans coming from the back of the library. She walked over there and saw Draco and Ron fucking! Ron was on his hands and knees, while Draco pounded into his asshole with erotic fury. Hermione hid behind a book shelf, as she watched Ron and Draco fuck!

Ron was moaning in pleasure as Draco kept pounding him in the butt. Sweat poured down Ron's face and Draco arched his back as he came inside Ron. As soon as Draco was done cumming, he kissed Ron passionlessly and they laid down on the floor together. Already Hermione could feel hot tears pouring down her face as her heart broke. Draco whispered loving words into Ron's ear as they rubbed each other's softening penises. Hermione was shaking and she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. For almost an hour she watched Draco and Ron have the gayest sex in the history of gay sex while whispering words of love and passion into each other's ears.

Hermione waited until they fell asleep from their hardcore fucking and quickly left the library. She didn't understand what she had just seen. Ron was gay! Hermione would have been fine with that; even though she had a crush on Ron it wasn't that big. Secretly she actually loved Harry, but since they got along like siblings she feared telling him her feelings and changing all of that.

What made Hermione so upset was that Ron was fucking Draco. The person she hated most in the world. If Ron had ever cared at all for her even as a friend, there was no way in hell that he would be fucking Draco! Hermione's was heartbroken and she knew that she would never forgive Ron for this.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she felt sick. There was pain in her heart that felt as sharp and as cold as a knife. She could not deal with this pain alone, she needed to find Harry. But she had no idea what she would tell him. What she had seen was so unimaginable that she doubted Harry would believe her.

Hermione saw Harry in the potion class room. He was already starting to mix the potions up. Hermione decided that she would get some work done to clear her mind, and then try to explain to Harry what had just happened.

Hermione sat down across from Harry and started mixing the potions up. Even though Hermione had fixed her hair up and cleaned her tears away, Harry could tell that she was still very upset. So he calmly said, "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione was in too much pain to lie, Harry could hear the pain in her voice as she replied, and "No Harry I am not alright."

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Let's just say that never want to go to the library again."

"Oh God Hermione what happened? Did someone die in there?"

"In away yes Harry, someone we both know became dead to me there."

"What do you mean I….."

Before Harry could utter another word Hermione cut him off and said, "Listen Harry we can talk about all of this in the common room tonight; let's just get this assignment done."

"Okay then."

Harry could not understand what was up with Hermione; he noticed that she was barely focused on their work. Even though she was trying to concentrate; her mind was a million miles away. What made this all the more awkward for Harry, was today was the day he had finally decided to make some sort of attempt to ask Hermione out on a date.

Suddenly Harry noticed Hermione about to mix some potions that defiantly should not be mixed. Harry shouted, "Wait Hermione no!"

But he was too late; Hermione mixed the red and blue potion together and then there was a explosion of green smoke. Harry and Hermione could still breathe in it though and when the smoke cleared. Harry quickly checked himself in a mirror and sighed with relief that he hadn't had anything weird happen to his body and neither had Hermione.

Hermione felt humiliated by the mistake that she had just made, she quickly put all their potions away and said, "I'm sorry about that Harry."

"It's fine Hermione, I mean I expected something bad to happen, but for once it didn't. Anyway do you want to talk about whatever's going on?"

"Right now I just want be anywhere but here."

Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears, Harry had no idea how to handle this. So he quickly said, "Do you want me to go find Ron?"

All of a sudden Ron walked into the potion classroom and said, "Yeah guys want to go visit Hagrid?"

Hermione looked at Ron with eyes so full of hate; Lord Voldemort himself would have been scared. She walked right up to Ron and punched him in the dick! Ron fell down on his knees, covered his groin and moaned in pain.

Harry shouted, "What the bloody hell Hermione!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's right hand and replied, "Let's go Harry!"

Harry didn't have much of a chance to protest as Hermione dragged him through the hall way. Harry managed to struggle out of her grasp and shout, "Why the fuck did you do that to Ron Hermione, I mean do you have any idea how painful it is to be hurt in that ….area."

"You want to know the fucking truth Harry?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me being punched in the junk like Ron, then yeah, yeah I do."

"Fine, here's the truth Harry. I saw Ron in the library being fucked in the ass by Draco!"

Harry didn't know wither to laugh or gasp in horror. He struggled not to fall down on his knees as he replied, "No, no that's no possible Ron's not gay and even if he was him and Draco would never get it on."

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!"

"Maybe you were dreaming it!"

Hermione pushed Harry in his chest and screamed, "I wasn't asleep I saw Draco fucking Ron and I will never forgive Ron for it! I hate now him Harry, I fucking hate him!"

Hermione screamed so loudly that Harry's ears ringed. When the ringing stopped he replied, "I'm not going to condemn Ron without getting his side of the story."

"He'll just lie to you and you'll believe it! You know one thing I've noticed? In all the years we've known each other you've always taken his side! Not once have you ever taken my side!"

"Ron's like a brother to me Hermione!"

"And what I'm I to you Harry?"

"You're…."

Harry struggled to find the words to tell Hermione how he felt, normally he simply say that she was like a sister to him. But now like Hermione he was to emotional charged to think rationally. So when he spoke again he said, "You're the best friend I have ever had and you're the girl I love!"

"You love me?"

Harry did his best to look Hermione right in the eyes as he replied, "Yes I do; is there any possibility that you feel the same way?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, this had been the most emotional day of her life! She felt as though she was about to go insane, if she hadn't crossed that line already. Hermione moved closer towards Harry and for a brief moment he feared she was going to slap him or kick him in his crown jewels.

Instead she gently put her hands on Harry's face and gave him a feather light kiss. As brief as the kiss was, it still a loving one.

When it ended Hermione said, "Is that a sufficient answer Mr. Potter?"

"Well…wait a second Hermione your shoes are gone!"

Hermione looked at her feet and saw that her shoes and socks had vanished and Harry's socks and shoes had vanished as well. Then Harry's belt vanished and so did the bracelet on Hermione's left arm. Hermione quickly said, "Oh no, the potions….what I did is causing our clothes to disappear."

"How do we reverse it?"

"We can't!"

"Then we have to hide or…."

Harry and Hermione's pants disappeared and their wands fell to the floor. An instant later, their shirts disappeared and now they only had their underwear on. They knew they would soon be naked and that if they were caught in the hall way naked, they would be expelled for sure!

Lucky for them though, the room of requirement appeared right before them. Without hesitation Harry and Hermione picked up their wands and ran right inside it. The entrance to the room of requirement vanished the moment they were inside and would not appear until they left. Harry and Hermione had expected to find clothes inside the room.

However, the room had decided that clothes were not what Harry and Hermione needed. The room decided that it would give them clothes once they had taken care of their arousal, once they both came it would give them clothes. For now it would remain empty.

Hermione's bra vanished and before Harry could see anything, she covered her breasts with her arms. Harry and Hermione spun around and kept their gaze glued to their feet. They both knew their underwear was about to vanish and that the room wasn't going to give them any clothing. Harry felt a cool breeze against his groin and sure enough his underwear was gone.

He kept his gaze glued to his feet and Hermione did the same. After awhile Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Well I sure didn't picture any of this happening when I got up today."

"Now you know how I feel every year."

"Yeah."

"So I guess today is the worst day of your life?"

"Not totally, one good thing happened to me today, I found out your feelings for me. Plus if I had to stand in a room naked with someone, let's just say I'm very glad it's you."

"Hermione…."

After her name left his lips Harry, Harry felt his member twitch as his natural male instincts got the better of him. Harry spun around and saw Hermione's bare back and round bottom. He had no need to feel guilty though, because Hermione was checking his rear out as well. They both kept their eyes glued to each other's bums.

Harry decided to speak again and said, "Hey Hermione, why don't I give you a message?"

"I think that will cheer me up."

Harry grinned as he rubbed Hermione's back and Hermione felt like she was in heaven as Harry's hands worked their magic on her. Harry rubbed Hermione back and as the message continued his hands went lower as Hermione felt her nipples tingle. When Harry's hands were right above her ass she said, "Grab it!"

Harry happily did so; Hermione moaned in pleasure as Harry rubbed and squeezed her ass like there was no tomorrow! After having her ass rubbed for eight minutes, Hermione said, "Can you message my front to?"

Harry's member became rock hard as he replied, "Yes."

Hermione turned around they saw all of each other. Hermione saw Harry's strong chest and arms, his black pubic hair, two amazing round balls and his hard and powerful erection. Harry saw that Hermione was beautiful beyond words. She had two big round lovely breasts with round pink nipples and a vagina covered in brown curly pubic hair.

Harry's member twitched in joy as he and Hermione kissed once again. This kiss they shade nude was loving and deep. As they kissed Harry put his hands on Hermione's breasts and squeezed them like crazy sending waves of delight thought her body. Hermione's eyes shot open as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth and flicked her nipples with his fingers.

Hermione was feeling so much pleasure that she was struggling to stand and it was the same case with Harry. Hermione's hands quickly found Harry's member and she started stroking him. A drop of pre cum instantly shot out of Harry's urethra and after six strokes Hermione fell Harry's penis stiffen and she knew that it would just take one or two more strokes to make him cum!

Harry and Hermione broke their kiss to breathe, Harry took a deep breath and said, "Hermione I'm about to cum!"

"I think after all I put you through today that I owe you this much."

"Hermione …."

Before Harry could utter another word, he came. Harry screamed in pleasure as he shot all of his white love cream all over Hermione's hands. Harry sat down when his orgasm was over and said, "That was brilliant Hermione!"

Hermione couldn't believe that she had just given Harry a hand job! It made her very happy that she had mad Harry feel so good. Harry kissed her lovingly and Hermione shuttered in pleasure when his hand trailed down her stomach all the way down to her womanhood. Hermione kept her legs slammed shut together as Harry rubbed her vagina.

Harry had no idea what he was doing, but he could tell by how wet Hermione was getting that he was touching all the right spots. Harry wanted to make her cum, so she could feel the pleasure he had felt and have pure joy fill her heart. After a little more exploring Harry found her hidden jewel and after rubbing it a few times Hermione screamed Harry's name in utter bliss as a powerful orgasm over took her.

It felt wonderful and when Hermione was done coming, she kissed Harry lovingly and passionately. When their kiss ended she giggled and said, "We just made each other come and we haven't even been on a date yet."

Harry replied, "Why don't we fix that? Once we get some clothes on I'll take you on a date tonight."

Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek and replied, "Thank you Harry."

That was the day Hermione and Harry became a couple, it was a very odd and painful day for Hermione, but it had ended very happy. Hermione and Harry decided that they would date awhile before they made love, but doing something like this again after a date or two wouldn't be out of the question.

When the room finally gave them some clothing, Harry and Hermione got dressed and went to have dinner. While they were eating dinner in the great hall, they were told that Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office. They instantly knew it was about Ron, Harry held Hermione's hand as they went to Dumbledore's office together. Whatever punished was in store for Hermione, Harry swore he would take it with her.

When Harry and Hermione got inside Dumbledore's office they were instantly greeted with a sight that they would never have believed! Professor Snape had his hands and feet bound together with chains, he had pickle shoved in his mouth to gag him so he would not scream as Draco, Dumbledore and Ron took turns raping the hell out of him!

Harry and Hermione stared in horror at the sight before them, the moment Dumbledore saw them he smiled at them and said, "Harry you can strip down Harry and Hermione I have a strap on in my drawer. I want us all to take turns raping this stupid mother fucker together, so what do you say?"

Harry and Hermione fated at the sight before them and Dumbledore just sighed and said, "I guess I'll just as them to join us for that orgy at Voldemort's when they get back up."

The End


End file.
